Happy Birthday Sasuke!
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: It's just oneshot I forgot to post. SasukeOC Sasuke's Girlfriend wants Sasuke to have a amazing birthday this year.


Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha 3 Sunday and Monday Oneshot

**Hint: The character will not have a name. It will just look like this:**

**(Name)**

**You can insert your own name if you would like. But… remember, Sasuke belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

There is 3 days out of the year I hate since I have been dating a certain Uchiha. Those days are Valentine's Day, His birthday, and Christmas. Today is going to be the worse day of my life for me and my boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. One of those just happen to be today, his birthday.

I just got home from school. I didn't get to say one word to Sasuke. Due to the fact he was dodging fan girls the whole day. They were literally throwing themselves at him. I just can't believe how desperate the girls were.

They even knew I was going out with Sasuke, but I guess that made him even more irresistible. I entered my house and locked the front door. I rather be safe than sorry. I toke off my shoes and headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack. While eating a delicious apple, I saw a note left on the counter. It was from parents. It read:

_(Name),_

_We are sorry! But it seems that Grandpa got sick. And we needed to leave as soon as possible, if you needed anything just use your credit card. We love you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Grandpa and Grandma moved to America because of Grandpa's job. It was Monday. I hated Monday. Something always happens on Mondays. My phone beeped. I must to have got text. The text came from Sasuke.

From: Sasuke

To: (Name)

"Where you been?"

I replied.

From: (Name)

To: Sasuke

"You mean, Where have you been? I have been trying to talk to you all day but it seems that your fans wanted to let you know today was your birthday."

He replied.

To: (Name)

From: Sasuke

I'm sorry. You know how it is. It just like Christmas and Valentine's Day all over again.

I sighed it not his fault. You can help if you are born glorious and attractive. I was myself was just too plain. I didn't see why Sasuke went out with me.

To: Sasuke

From: (Name)

Hey, I want you come over. Just the two of us. So, we celebrate your birthday. I hate for you to celebrate it alone at home. :D

He replied instantly. He told me that he would be here in thirty minutes. I hated Sasuke being alone on the holiday…especially on his birthday. Nobody should be alone on their birthday. Sasuke's parents and older brother was always working. I couldn't help but feel bad for him sometimes.

I went in my room and put something special on. I guess, I finally wear that dress my mom wanted me to wear since last month. I was never the dress type. I would always wear pants. Even when I was a kid. I never own a skirt. My mom said that I should be a girl sometimes. So, that where the dress came from.

I took a shower, curl my hair, and put on the dress. I look in my body view mirror. I can actual say I look pretty. The dress was midnight blue and fit every inch of my body. My beautiful (color) hair curled. I added a hint of red lip stick on my lips.

I put on black heels. I quickly clean up and made my house look romantic. I lit some candles and made dinner. Sasuke wasn't a sweets person. So, I made rice balls as dessert. The doorbell rang. Sasuke was here pretty early.

I checked my phone it only had been ten minutes. I never took long time for me to get dress. One of my mom's pet peeves about me, too.

I brushed myself off and open the door. I smiled and said, "Hey…"

I frowned at who it was Naruto and his girlfriend, Nina. Nina was best friend. Sasuke called her a female Naruto.

"What are you guys doing here?" I stated coldly.

They look shocked on what I was wearing.

Nina was the first to come out of her strange little world.

"Wow, (Name). You look beautiful. Are you getting ready for Sasuke?"

I blushed at her comment. I asked them to come in and them happily to the offer.

"Wow. You look beautiful, (Name). It's so romantic in here. (Name) are you sure, Sasuke deserves all this?" Naruto said.

I sighed. Every time Sasuke and Naruto weren't around they never had a decent thing to say about each. I was really surprised how they were best friends.

"Yes, Naruto. Nina, why are you and Naruto here?"

They looked at me with nervous looks.

"We need to stay here tonight. Naruto and I got locked out of our own house. And our parents went somewhere till the morning."

I sighed again. This is so like them to do something stupid.

The doorbell rang.

"You guys can have the guest room. I don't want to any sexual noises in there either. Now get out!" I pushed them into the guest room.

I walked quickly to the door and open it. It was Sasuke.

"You look beautiful as always." I blushed at his comment. He looks fine as ever. No fine was a understatement.

He was wearing a dark blue polo with khakis. I just wanted to melt.

"You look sexy as ever, Sasuke." He blushed at my comment and came in.

We ate dinner and talk a little bit. I finished washing the dishes. Sasuke was on the couch watching TV.

"Sasuke. There is something I need to tell?" He turned off the TV and glance at me.

"Hm?" He looked at me with a soft expression.

"Sasuke, I couldn't get you present. I have been looking since June. And I didn't want get you anything crappie. I'm sorry….." He kissed me.

"You already have something that money can't buy." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed at how close he was.

"What…"

"…My heart" His lips met mine once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepenin the kiss.

I love Sasuke. He was more than a man of looks. His personality was rough but it was just something about him that drove me crazy.

He lean me down on the couch not breaking the kiss. I wouldn't mind giving my virginity to Sasuke because I know he cares about me. He hiked my dress up alittle bit spreading my legs to get between them.

He then started to tongue me. We started fighting for the entrance to each other mouth. Everything was going great.

Until..

"(Name), do you have a cond…"

We broke the kiss and looked at Nina. Nina just stared at us.

I blinked. "Where you about to say condom?"

She blinked. Naruto came stomping out of the room.

"Nina. What's taking so long…?" He stared at me and Sasuke then back at Nina.

Me and Sasuke got out of the position. We were in and looked at Nina and Naruto.

Naruto and Nina narrowed his eyes. "You said we could have sex in the guest room. Why are you and Sasuke about to have sex in the living room."

I blushed. Sasuke glared at them. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

They pointed to me for explanation. I sighed. "They locked themselves out of their house. Parents not home. There in the drawer in my room, Nina."

They ran out of the room. "Have fun you too!" They yelled.

We blushed. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

He kissed me again. "You have nothing to apologize about."

He lean his forehead on to mine.

"I Love you, (Name)"

"I love you too, Sasuke! Happy birthday Sasuke.."

He smiled.

"Thank you"


End file.
